


From Me To You

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Gen, Hoshido, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Nohr, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Stranger,<br/>if you're reading this, can we be friends?</p>
<p>From, another Stranger</p>
<p>P.S. I live in Nohr, so you might have to use more postal stamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited writing up ahead, you have been warned.

_Dear Stranger,_

_if you're reading this, can we be friends?_

_From, another Stranger_

_P.S. I live in Nohr, so you might have to use more postal stamps._

* * *

That's the first letter he receives and he wonders why someone would send one to a complete stranger like himself. It doesn't help that the stranger states they're from Nohr, the industrial country with western like influences in its culture.

Every child born in Hoshido and Nohr are taught lessons on how people from both of the countries should act around one another. It's surreal. The only thing upholding the treaty signed centuries ago is the fact that the royal families share similar ancestors. But none of that bothers Hayato.

He's just a kid – seventeen years old – who lives somewhere out in the sticks of Hoshido. Legend has it that someone from his village aided the princess born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr in her quest to find peace between the two lands. He thinks it's a load of bullshit but he can't deny all of the documents written during that time from long ago.

He finds the letter suspicious but supposes that he can write a reply. But he definitely needs to buy some postal stamps. Hayato sighs with irritation clear in his demeanour and picks up a pencil from the floor and starts to write on a blank sheet of paper.

Pure curiosity between strangers was normal, right?

* * *

 

_Dear Stranger,_

_I read your letter I thought you were stupid but fine, let's become friends – pen pals. And don't expect me to write you every week! I have a life._

_From, a fellow Stranger_

**Author's Note:**

> A series of crappy drabbles written by a crappy author who'll probably forget that they existed on the Internet. They'll mostly be really short.


End file.
